


Autoerotic asphyxiation

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Guro, Other, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: "So I want you to take me out of the noose after I'm done", Rin concluded. "Hey, are you even listening?"





	Autoerotic asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Аутоэротическая асфиксия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711714) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * Inspired by [Невинность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



As Rin entered the bedroom she shared with her twin brother, she has unsurprisingly found him at the PC playing one of those online games. Tanks of the World Rin thought this one was called or something like that. What could be so fun about those clunky boxes of rusty metal anyway?  
"Hey, Len", Rin said. "Have a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure", Len replied without averting his eyes from the screen as he was trying to snipe enemy's weak spot.  
"I wanna try strangling myself while masturbating", Rin said, pointing at the neckerchief she was wearing; not that Len looked anyway. "Flower said it feels really good".  
"Right", Len nodded, finally going for a shot. "Bullseye!" he exclaimed as the shell landed perfectly, setting the enemy tank on fire.  
"So I want you to take me out of the noose after I'm done", Rin concluded. "Hey, are you even listening?"  
"Of course, Rin", Len replied as he was hurrying to change his own tank's position after being discovered. "Whatever you say".  
Seeing that, just as usual, Len was so engrossed in the game he didn't pay a bit of attention to any of her words, Rin wondered if she should shake his shoulders to snap him out of the virtual world back to the real one. But she knew he would only complain that she ruined his game, rendering her to be at fault. As another option she could, of course, just wait for the battle to be over, but she really didn't want to endorse this annoying habit of his anymore. So Rin thought: what if she just pretended she had taken his automatic positive responses seriously and actually strangled herself as if assured of Len's assistance? Then, if he finds her already dead, it'll teach him a good lesson to actually listen when spoken to. And even if he notices her position in time to save her, she would still have that special masturbation experience she aimed for in the first place. So it can't go wrong either way.  
"I'm counting on you", Rin gave a final warning. "It will be your problem if I die, not mine".  
"Love you too, sis", Len replied. "Damn their artillery is good..." he commented as its strike landed dangerously close to his tank.  
Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to save her… But for Rin entrusting someone with her life wasn’t about being sure they would save her. It was about not minding even if they don’t. And Len, being her twin brother, her other half, was the only one Rin could really trust in that way.

…

Rin closed the bedroom door and hunkered down next to it. She loosened the neckerchief on her neck first, then fixed its back part around the doorknob and finally tied it again, this time just under her jaw as tight as she could without strangling herself too soon. Rin gave another look at Len, noting that just how from her position she can easily see him and even the stupid game on his screen, the same way he should be able to clearly see her if only he bothered at least for a second to divert his attention from virtual tanks blowing up into pixels on the digital field of battle and look back at his flesh and blood twin sister hanging herself for real just some mere couple of meters behind his very back. Though he could also notice Rin if he randomly decided to go to the toilet or grab a drink, as she was occupying the only door out of the rim, but the big glass of fresh steamy pee on the desk before him reassured her that neither was going to happen. This was perfect: it meant if Rin died, it would be wholly Len’s fault, as nothing prevented him from noticing and saving her, and if she was actually saved, which she really doubted, it would also be wholly Len’s accomplishment and not just a happy chance. And so, having confirmed that the setup was completely fair, Rin has with safe consciousness straightened her legs along the floor. With the tightly tied neckerchief not letting her ass to reach the surface, it has put practically all of Rin’s weight on her neck. As the cloth dug into Rin’s neck, holding up the blood flow to her brain, she immediately felt the thrill of strangulation. Remembering why she was doing it beside of teaching Len a lesson, Rin has spread her legs and put her hands to work between them. Her pussy became wet before she knew it, so two fingers has easily slipped inside while Rin used her other hand to play with her clit. The foggy state the lack of air brought has indeed altered the sensations a lot. Everything around has suddenly became so far away it couldn’t possibly bother her as if it was from another reality whatsoever. Rin could see Len keeping playing his stupid game and hear him commenting on it, apparently believing Rin to be sitting on the bed watching him play, but it didn’t feel real. Consciously she knew it was, but her oxygen deprived brain kept insisting it was a mere daydream, and Rin was too preoccupied with her pussy to fight such a delusion. At the same time, while the outside world became almost shut off, left without such a distraction the sensations from Rin’s own body have multiplied by an order of magnitude. Never before has each light touch brought her such strong stimulation. Not to say the fierce fingering she was indulged into right now, putting whole four fingers inside without noticing, just one step away from it becoming her first fisting. Oh, but with Len still failing to notice her position, it would be her last as well, wouldn’t it? Would be a shame to miss the only chance she probably had. So Rin clenched her fist and pressed it against her already pretty wide open slit with all of her strength. It wasn’t much, as her body was on the verge of death, but she also didn’t have to hold back in fear if hurting herself. After all, any damage would most probably bear no consequences, as there seemed to be little chance of Len saving her, and any pain in Rin’s current state would only add spice to the sensation. Besides, the excitement made Rin’s pussy wetter and more flexible than ever, so in the end its lips gave up and the fist swiftly slipped inside all the way to the wrist. The sensation of it hit Rin as a lightning of pain and pleasure. Such a sudden and strong stimulation brought Rin to climax in an instant. Her whole body began shaking as crazy from the combined death throes and orgasm spasms, the fist slipping outside in the process, leaving Rin’s pussy gaping wide open. Following the fist, a hot stream of urine escaped her body, quickly spreading around the floor. But even as Rin’s limbs were uncontrollably thrashing around in that puddle, Len was too engrossed into the game to look back at the noise, probably thinking Rin was just casually masturbating on the bed after becoming bored of watching him play. Speaking of masturbation, Flower was right: the sensation was the most intense Rin has ever experienced. When, after what seemed like eternity, Rin’s body has finally calmed down and went limp, she felt completely satisfied and had no regrets of dying. After all, Len has totally deserved it.

...

As Rin's vision faded to black, the last thing she could see was her brother's triumph of victory. Even though it was just a game, he seemed to take sincerest delight in this toy achievement. It was so silly... and yet with the last glimpse of conscious thinking Rin has suddenly found she wasn't at all annoyed at Len anymore. No matter how senseless she considered videogames in general and this one in particular to be, seeing her twin enjoying himself so much unconditionally made Rin forget any hard feelings and just be glad for him. Even if Len was such a hopeless game addict that he failed to notice Rin dying right behind his back, she couldn't force herself to get angry at him when he radiated such sheer joy. She still hoped her death would teach him to pay more attention to the real world, but now she wished for it not out of pique, but only out of pure love. Reminding herself that Len was her own other half and letting herself share her brother's happiness as her own filled her soul with such a really deep and meaningful satisfaction that the last orgasm of her dying body could never compare to. And so, having found peace with her feelings, Rin died in a state of true bliss.

...

"So what did you want to say, Rin?" Len asked, for the first time averting his gaze from the screen, but only empty lifeless eyes started at him in response.  
"Erm, Rin?" Len came up to her, casually stepping with his bare feet through the big puddle of urine she made on the floor. "Have you killed yourself?" he asked in confusion, lowering to his knees and reaching for Rin's dead yet so peaceful face.  
Even if sometimes he could become too engrossed in modern forms of entertainment to notice her, there was never anything more important to Len then his twin sister. He valued her, his own other half, more than the life itself, no matter if it was his life or someone else’s life, even life of Rin herself. And if Rin decided to end it, he would accept it unconditionally. So as he was gently caressing Rin’s cheek, it didn’t even come to Len’s mind to grieve and sorrow. He was only curious to why she have done that. Or could it be that she told him the reason while he wasn't paying attention? But she knew how engrossed he could be in games, so if she didn't bother to confirm he have heard her, then it couldn't be anything important. Probably some trifle she was sure he wouldn't care to memorize anyway. And if so, there was nothing to worry about and Len could return to more pressing issues. Namely, the double exp for all battles event was going to end tonight, and Len was planning to put the remaining time to good use. So he let Rin's body be and returned to the PC. It was going to be a long night. Taking a refreshing sip from his glass, Len once more pressed the big red button. To battle!

...

"Ah, you sure are hopeless", Rin would say in her most endearing voice if only Len could hear her. But she has already learned not to mind her brother paying her no attention. As long as she could be next to him and share his happiness and, would such occur, sadness, Rin was perfectly fine with him not being possibly able to notice her presence anymore. And so she floated through the air closer to Len and looked along with him at the screen, now with honest interest. To battle!


End file.
